


Hello From The Other Side

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 31, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, Hannictober Challenge, Happy halloween, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, but which one?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: On All Hallows Eve the barrier between this world and the afterlife are the thinnest and sometimes people can slip past it.Hannictober 2016-Day 31-Happy Halloween





	

"You remembered." Will smiled as he looked at the tumbler of whisky that was placed in front of him in the house's dining room.

"Of course I remember." Hannibal said fondly as he sniffed his own glass of red wine.

"I wasn't sure you would, it's been a while." Will breathed in the scent of the alcohol.

"It has hasn't it, once a year isn't enough time anymore." Hannibal agreed, leaning back in his chair as he gazed at Will taking in every inch of him.

"It never will be, if only we could go back in time and get our heads out of our ass's sooner." Will said, voice bitter as he fisted his fingers against the fabric of his pants.

"I wish for that as well dear Will, but we will enjoy our time together even if it is only once a year." Hannibal's voice was calm and even as per normal and Will couldn't help but relax at the familiar tone.

"I miss you Hannibal, so damn much. I never should have thrown us off that damn cliff." Will admitted, running his fingers through his curls.

"It was what you thought was best Will, I hold no grudge against you for your actions. Who is not to say that if I would have done anything different in your place." Hannibal reached across the table and Will smiled lightly as he laced their fingers together staring intently where their hands were connected.

"I never got much of a chance to touch you like this." Will whispered, thumb rubbing Hannibal's skin gently.

"Nor I, you are forever in my memory palace and there we have many evenings that will never be forgotten, you will never be forgotten by me my dear Will." Hannibal swore and Will gave him a watery smile.

"Do you still see her? I do." Will asked suddenly.

"Abigail is with us, happy and content I promise you Will." Hannibal said instantly knowing whom Will was asking about.

"Good, I'm glad she finally got a happy ending from both of us." Will closed his eyes briefly as the clock nearby rang loudly, shattering the silence that covered the house.

"Midnight, how did the time go so fast?" Will whispered, free hand coming up to wipe at his eyes and Hannibal pretended he didn't see the wetness glistening there.

"Same time next year?" Will asked, smile trembling as the two stood up with their hands interlocked. Hannibal tugged Will into a tight hug, both letting out soft sighs as their limbs wrapped around each other.

"I'll miss you every day dear Will, until next time I will keep you in my memory palace." Hannibal promised.

"You'll be at my stream like you always are." Will promised as the final gong of the clock rang out.

"Good bye Will."

"Good bye Hannibal."

Their final words were spoken and one faded out of the world leaving the other with their arms gripping empty air and tears silently sliding down their cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
